The Minute
by Taylor Huff
Summary: What if a nuclear bomb wasn't narrowly avoided by Blacklight? What if Alex Mercer had been just a bit too.. slow? A tale of the primary viral strain of Blacklight, and it's adventures in the mortal realm. Zeus-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**The Minute**

By Taylor Huff

* * *

The atomic bomb.

The culmination of decades of research into radioactive isotopes. The ability of science, used for warfare. A force that had wiped out entire cities in mere minutes, whose atomic payload vaporized bodies, leaving only charred shadows on the surface of the walls. A parody of everything life is, creating destruction, sickness, and much death.

Something whose effects on super viruses was unknown.

What if the military had looked into viral warfare a bit earlier? What if patient zero had been found quite a bit.. Before?

What if Alex Mercer had been just a little bit slow?

A single minute more radiation exposure was enough. Zeus felt pain beyond pain, tearing through his blackened soul..

A single minute, and his memories of Everything were forfeit.

Only a primal intellect remained in the subject known as Zeus, and with everything he was, he wanted escape. Thoughts, if they could be classified as such, echoes through the Web of Intrigue connected to him.

'Move. Move! MOVE!'

He had consumed enough physicists to know the basics of quantum mechanics. ...And he had acquired enough intellect to make use of the theories of beings of lesser ability.

A single black blade materialized in the middle of the nuclear fallout. It was the sharpest blade ever forged by physical, or biological means. The smoke of Blacklight's composite mass lifted the blade, and tore a hole in the fabric of reality.

The virus gathered itself together in the haze of great pain it was in, and thrust itself through the tear, which healed closed behind it.

Wisps of black smoke materialized in a suburban district close to London. The town was called Little Whinging. The Blacklight virus, knowing it wouldn't survive long without physical form, searched for the closest body, preferably of the deceased.

It found the form of Harry James Potter, a freezing babe on a doorstep.

The babies' life force wasn't entirely extinguished, but it being November, it was close enough not to matter. The black smoke flew forward, quickly engulfing the small bundle of thin blankets.

And thus, in this manner, the Primary viral strain of Blacklight.. Returned.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I found most stories on this crossover too simplistic, and not enough.. Epic. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Minute 2  
**By Taylor Huff

* * *

Harry was confused. Zeus was confused. The virus, Zeus, was hungry, cold, and most certainly alone. He laid upon the door to someone's house in a quiet peace. Perhaps alike to the silence of the grave.

Was this state of laying on a doorstep.. An accident? An old man's humor? A plot upon it's infant life? Zeus felt very much vulnerable, but had no idea why, other than being rather young. The first thing his viral self, Zeus, could recall was.. A bomb. An atomic one. The virus, for he instinctively knew he was a virus, was musing, yet drawing a blank. He was Blacklight. The Virus known as the Primary strain of Blacklight, even.

And he supposed he could be forgiven for crying a little, in the state he was in.

So Zeus cried. Harry was Zeus. Zeus was Harry. And Zeus was feeling.. Other than weakness, a new beginning. He had been so much viral dust in the time before he was Harry. And even though he was equally Harry as much as Zeus, he was feeling the need to be.. Bigger in name. So Harry was called Zeus.

And he had been upon this doorstep of a place he knew not for what felt like too long. Where were those that would care for him? An elderly man had placed him here. Albus was the man's name.

Blacklight felt cold. And in need. It was hungry, and not just because he was a virus. What was it like to feed? Harry knew the feeling of being full well enough. It was decidedly not what Zeus was feeling at the moment. If only there was something to eat..

Moreso, even the Web of Intrigue felt.. Empty. Before..

'Before what?' He wondered. 'Before this,' he supposed.

Before this, the Web of Intrigue had been.. Lively. Full of people, and even animals. Now the Web was there, but blank was every face that had been stored there. The faces blended together unnaturally, and amounted to a great nothing. It was almost, and upon second consideration, was, eerie. Like a ship without a name. Not it's natural, or even supernaturally normal state of being.

He tried to wear the blank face of his Web. And pain blossomed from Zeus' abdomen.

He wasn't.. Enough.. To wear the body of someone older. He was lacking in mass.

'Not just mass, biomass.' Blacklight thought.

And even if he had the requisite amount of biomass, what was he going to do? If the face or faces of his Web's memory were blank in appearance, it wasn't a very good disguise, even for just starting out.

'So.. Things to do.' Zeus pondered.

'Consume enough biomass for a decent disguise.'

'Become a generic, bigger form.'

'Become more resilient against atomic bombs and radiation.'

Although, while being in the form of a human, Harry had had just enough self awareness to prefer his own form. And both Zeus and Harry himself had a flair for aesthetics. He had been human, before he was Blacklight. And the forms of the Web of Intrigue were lacking in substance. Zeus considered them a lost endeavor.

And what was he going to do if he consumed a suitable disguise? As far as he knew from his time post-bomb, he was in the middle of nowhere, that he got to by tearing a hole in space with a sharp blade..

So Baby Zeus waited. Waited, knowing an opportunity to eat was on the horizon. After all, he was a young one. People fed the young. It was morning, and his tears about his situation were dried by now. As for his goals, he would find the opportunity. Perhaps someone who would not be missed was nearby.

A muffled choking sound interrupted his musing. Whirling around as much as he was able, he took in someone apparently very surprised at the doorstep he was placed upon. A female. One he didn't know, not that that amounted to much. He was picked up gently by the woman, almost as if she were afraid of him.

"Harry Potter." She spoke, ruefully. Ruinously, and with a hint of sadness.

And thus, Zeus' life with the Dursley's began.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Needed substance occurred this chapter, and soon we'll be up to Zeus' encounter with magic. Harry is Zeus, to It, their name is of not too much importance, but It prefers Zeus. Reviews are treasured.


End file.
